Rocket Steady
by Kally Ketchum
Summary: Jessie and James are due for a visit with Giovanni.....and things aren't looking good. But will their new found love point them in a better direction? Read and find out. R & R too! ^.~


"Rocket Steady"

By: Misty

"Why us?,why does it happen so many times?" James moaned as he handed Jessie a tissue. Jessie wiped away her tears. This was a moment of great depression for Team Rocket, for thier plans had once again been thwarted by Ash and his friends. They had been especially upset this time, for Giovanni had strictly ordered them to bring him Ash's Typhlosion, and when they reported back to him, they would be in a lot of trouble."It seemed so easy....the Typhlosion was right there sleeping. All we had to do was grab it with the net..." Jessie said, looking up at the dark sky.

"Yeah, but all the twerp had to do was sick his Pikachu on us and we were gone." said Meowth. "Yeah..." Jessie and James sighed. "Well, we've got to report back to the boss tomorrow, we had better get some sleep if we want to look our best in front of him..." Meowth said. "Well, Meowth, you can go to bed.James and I need to stay up a bit longer and do some thinking." Jessie said. "Ok then. Goodnight,youse two." Meowth said,crawling into their tent. "Oh, James, what are we going to do?? The boss will be so furious at us tomorrow..... and then we'll have to..." Jessie broke into a loud sob and put her face in her hands. 

"I know it'll be hard Jessie, but we'll survive. I promise." James said, holding back his own tears to keep Jessie from getting more upset. "Jess...I...want to tell you something." Jessie surpressed her tears and looked at James. He took her hands into his "I love you, Jessie." Jessie began to cry again. "What's wrong, Jess?" James asked. "Nothing..." Jessie said, wiping away her tears. "But I love you too James! It's just that....I hid my feelings all this time because I thought you could never love me because of the way I always yelled at you and treated you.I'm so sorry!!!" Jessie threw her arms around James."Oh, Jessie. That doesn't matter to me at all!! I know you get upset, but that's only because you're worried. I forgive you entirely." James took Jessie into his arms. He couldn't help it. He had to cry too........But out of happiness. "Oh, James, I have always loved you, and only you." Jessie rose up and kissed James passionately. "My love....and my partner!!" James cried. "This is so wonderful. We have confessed our love at last!!" Jessie said. James ran his hands through Jessie's long hair as she kissed him again and again. Eventually they fell asleep beside each other, overcome with euphoria. They woke up the next morining, and suddenly remembered what they had to do. Jessie and James sat up and yawned. James looked at Jessie and smiled. "Good morning, sweet Jess." He said. "Good morning, love." Jessie replied. James gave Jessie a kiss on the cheek. ^_^ Jessie smiled. "We'd better wake Meowth up." Jessie said. "Do you think we should tell him about us?" James asked Jessie. "Yeah. He's kinda nosey. He'll probably find out anyway." James smiled and nodded. He placed his hand on Meowth's shoulder and shook him gently. "Meowth.Wake up. It's time to go." James said. "Yarn ball?" said Meowth, "Aaah, play with yarn ball, yes." -_-; "Meowth, come on. You've gotta wake up." said James. "Yuughh....uggh...." Meowth moaned,opening his eyes. "What is it James?" "We have to go Meowth."Oh...ok." Meowth replied.

He sat up,yawned,and rubbed his eyes. "Meowth, we have something to tell you." said Jessie,smiling. Meowth smiled back and prepared to listen."We're....." said Jessie, looking at James and smiling. He took her hand. "In love." James finished for her."Really? Wooowww...." said Meowth. "After all this time that Team Rocket has been togeda...youse two are finally in love now." "Hm, yep!" ^_^ Jessie said, smiling. "Well, we'd better get going." Meowth said. Jessie and James agreed. They packed up their very few belongings,got into the hot-air ballon, and sailed off to Seafoam Islands,where Giovanni was taking a vacation,which he did very often.They landed the hot-air balloon in the courtyard of the hotel where Giovanni said he would be staying and walked in. It was a very fancy and beautiful Five-Star Resort of four stories,which made the three of them _very _jealous of Giovanni. "WOOOOOOBBUFFETT!!!" Wobbuffet yelled as it jumped on Meowth's head. "Wobbuffet, please. Not now." said Jessie as she returned Wobbuffet to it's Pokeball.

"May I help you?" asked the woman at the desk. "Oh,Yes." said James. "We're here to meet someone.The name's "Giovanni" The woman searched on her computer for the name. "O..k. He'll be in Suite 342. "Thanks, miss." said James. Team Rocket took the elevator up to Giovanni's room. "I think it's great that youse two are in love now." said Meowth to Jessie and James. "Cause I think it'll help us get along bedda." Meowth smiled. James took Jessie's hand. "Jess, I know the boss can get hasty.And I just want to say that I promise I won't let anything happen to you." "Thank you,James." Jessie kissed James passionately.Meowth sighed and thought of his first love Meowsi.He wondered how she was doing with that Persian gang......" The Elevator stopped and the door opened.They walked right out and met Giovanni's door. "Well, here we go." said James. The three of them took a deep breath. James knocked on the door. Giovanni quickly opened it. "Finally!!" I thought you three would never get here!! You're getting slower every time I call you to a meeting." They scowled at him when he turned around. "Well, I assume you brought me the Typhlosion I asked for?" He said. Jessie and James cringed at the harsh tone. "Umm...well, sir.....said James,being very brave.

"We...umm...sort of..." "FAILED!! AGAIN!! I knew it!!!! You three couldn't find a bracelet in a jewelry box!!!" I've got a good mind to fire you...." "Oh please sir, please! Anything but that! PLEASE!!!!!! Jessie and James begged. "You see, what makes it hard for us is that the twerp with the Pikachu....he always makes his Pikachu use thunder attacks on us.....which always sends us flying, and no matter how hard we try, we just can't prevent it from happening to us.We're very sorry......" explained James."Well...maybe my Pokemon can knock some sense into you..." he said, tossing his Pokeballl lightly in his right hand." "But, your Persian is over there!!" Jessie said, pointing over to where Persian was laying by the fireplace. "I know." said Giovanni. "One of my Rocket Grunts was successful enough to catch me a Kadabra yesterday. Heh heh heh heh heh....." "WHAAAT?!?!" Jessie and James cried, "That's right!" Giovanni said. "GO KADABRA!!" he said, throwing Kadabra's ball. "Well if that's the way you want it...GO ARBOK!!" yelled Jessie "Chaaarrrbok!!!" Arbok yelled. 

"GO WEEZING!!" yelled James "Weeeez....." said Weezing. "Kadabra, confusion!" Giovanni commanded. Kadabra gathered his power and aimed it at Arbok. "Chaar..." Arbok said as it got hit. "Weezing, smog attack!" James ordered. Weezing attacked Kadabra, "Kah, Kahh, Kah..." it coughed. "Arbok, poison sting attack!!" said Jessie. Arbok tried to attack Kadabra, but in it's confusion, aimed the sting attack at Jessie. "Waah!" yelled Jessie."NOOOOO!!!!!!" James yelled,jumping in front of Jessie and taking the hit. James fell to the floor,unconcious with the poison in his chest. "JAMES!!! NO!! OH, JAMES, PLEASE!!!! NOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Jessie as she knelt down next to James and took his hands in hers. "SIR! HOW COULD YOU?!?!?!" Jessie sobbed at Giovanni. Both him and Kadabra just stood there with evil smiles on their faces. "It wasn't _my _fault!" Giovanni shrugged. James jumped in front of you!! Besides, he'll be fine. There's a hospital right across the street." "How can you be so careless?!" Jessie said. "I love him and care about him! And he feels the same way about me!!" "Since when?" asked Giovanni. "Since last night,ok!" Jessie yelled. She picked up James and started to run toward the door. Just then, Meowth jumped up and slashed Giovanni right in the face. "OOOWWWW!!!" Yelled Giovanni as he got down on his knees,crying. Meowth ran out of the room and slammed the door.

They got into the elevator as fast as they could,paniting very hard. Jessie looked at James and sobbed again. Oh, James! My love!!!!" she cried. They got to the first floor and darted out of the hotel.The saw the hospital across the street and made a beeline for it. They busted into the Emergency Ward. "Po-poison!! Nurse, he needs c-care for P-poison right away." Jessie panted. Alright,miss. Just sign your name here,please." said the nurse. "Ok." said Jessie. She put James down in one of the chairs and signed the Sign-in sheet as "Jessibell." The doctors brought out a stretcher for James and rolled him away. Jessie and Meowth sat down and sighed. Jessie continued to cry "Oh...James, my love....please be alright...." she mumbled.Meowth put his hand on Jessie's shoulder. "It'll be ok Jess, don't worry." He said.

"Thanks, Meowth. I'll be ok too..." said Jessie.The other people in the waiting room stared at Meowth when he talked, but him and Jessie just smiled. So they waited, and waited, for about two hours. Finally a nurse came out of the hall and walked up to Jessie. "Oh, Nurse!! How is he?" Jessie asked frantically. "Well, he sure has a lot of poison in him, but he'll make it." "Are you sure?" Jessie asked. "Well, pretty sure....." said the nurse. "Can I see him? Please?" Jessie begged. "Well.....alright." said the Nurse. So Jessie followed her to James' room."James...." Jessie said as she ran over to his bed. "Jessie...." James took her hands. "Well, you kept your promise, James." said Jessie. "What?" James said. "You promised that you wouldn't let anything happen to me, and you didn't.Thank you." said Jessie. "That's Because I love you." said James. "I love you too!!" said Jessie. She kissed and cuddled his hand. Just then, the remaining anesthesia got the best of James, and he fell back asleep. "Take him into the recovery room." said one nurse to another. "He'll be fine, miss. He just needs to let the anesthesia wear off, and then you may leave."

Jessie was very happy. "Thank you so much!!" Jessie sprang up and walked out of the room. She came into the waiting room where Meowth was still sitting. "Will he be ok?"Meowth asked, half crying. "Fine" Jessie said with a big smile. "Oh! wondeful!!" Meowth said, standing up in his seat. He hugged Jessie. "I'm so relieved!" Jessie yelled. "Me too!" said Meowth, letting go of her. "I don't know what we would do if we lost our right-hand man..." Jessie said. Jessie closed her eyes and thanked her lucky stars. Her and Meowth sat down. Jessie then noticed an elderly lady sitting down a few seat a way from her and sewing, with several balls of yarn. "Excuse me," said Jessie, "May I please have one of those?" Jessie asked, pointing to the bag of yarn balls."Of course, deary." said the woman. She gave Jessie a bright ball of red yarn. "Thank you, ma'am." "You're welcome." the woman said. Jessie turned to Meowth." Meowth, I want you to have this little reward for what you did to Giovanni earlier." Meowth's face lit up.He grabbed the yarn ball and played with it frantically. "Tanks, Jess!!" he said.

^_^ "No problem!!" Jessie said with a smile. Just then, James came out of the recovery room." "JAMES!!!!" Jessie yelled, running up and throwing her arms around him. "Oh, James!! I was so worried!" Jessie sobbed. "It's alright now, Jess. I'm feeling great." Jessie and James kissed passionately then, not caring who looked at them."But wait.." Jessie said "How are we going to pay for all this?? We're flat broke!" "Oh,I'll handle it." said Meowth. He walked over to the Triage Nurse and paid her the money. "Meowth, where did you.....?" "Oh,I managed tah swipe some money outta the boss's sock drawer just after I slashed him. And he was crying, so he wasn't looking" ^_^ "Great job, Meowth!!" Jessie and James said at the same time. The three of them walked out of the hospital and found their hot-air balloon across the street, got into it, and sailed away into the horizon. They eventually found a cozy spot in the forest to set up camp and spend the night. The three of them got into the tent, and Meowth fell asleep right away. "Thank you for protecting me, James." said Jessie, after kissing James yet again. "I will protect you know and forever, my love." Jessie smiled and kissed James one more time. "I love you, James." she said. "I love you too, Jess. Goodnight."

THE END


End file.
